Chronos
Chronos is a legendary Pixel Gun 3d player. Unlike players like ExxotikGaming or Esoteric Inc., which provide tutorials and weapon reviews on their YouTube channels, Chronos teaches lessons in-game, through his "school", named the School of Bushido. Appearance Chronos has long silver hair that reaches his shoulders, which sometimes misleads people into thinking he is a female. He is often seen wearing a black "Menpo", or samurai mask, over his face, which is brown, suggesting that he is African-American. He also has a dark silver horn on each side of his head, like that of a dragon's, which might be a nod to his former clan, the Divine Dragons. Personality Chronos is very patient, usually not showing any signs of anger unless one of his clan members is insulted. He is thought to be most likely American, because of his extremely good English and grammar. He has a very good sense of humor, and is very open with everyone, not being afraid to tell people his real life name and age, as well as telling stories that have happened to him in real life. He is very good friends with the player known as Odin(though his name changes often) as well as the player known as TheNamesMacgyver. School of Bushido Chronos's "School of Bushido" originally started off as a clan, but Chronos later disbanded the clan because his members were not active for quite some time, rendering the school useless. He also disbanded it because he wanted to share his knowledge with everyone, not just the few players in his clan. In his school, which is hosted in a private room (though the name of the room is also the password) He teaches his playing method, known as C.A.S.T, which is short for Counterattack, Avoid, Strike, Thrust. He also teaches glitches in the game, and while the glitches are not hacks, some of the glitches do give a small amount of money or gems, and some give weapons. Fighting style Chronos's fighting style, known as C.A.S.T, or Counterattack, Avoid, Strike, Thrust is very useful for melee weapon users, Chronos himself being extremely skilled with the melee category. However, C.A.S.T is also very efficient with the sniper category, and somewhat efficient with heavy, if one is using a weapon like ghost lantern or soulstone. *The method is performed by countering an attack, or moving backwards while attacking, then jumping around avoiding attacks. Then, the player, while still avoiding, strikes (or shoots) his weapon on the head of his attacker. Finally, the player thrusts by moving forward in a circular motion.* *The fighting method is very useful because the movement from the player almost always causes his attacker to be in extremely unfortunate positions (i.e. directly under him, allowing for an easy headshot; in another situation, the attacker could end up right in front of him, allowing for an easy kill with the ghost lantern before the attacker can react). Clan Chronos has been the former leader of two clans in the past, the first one being the School of Bushido(which he turned into a training system after he wanted to share his method with everyone); the second one was the Divine Dragons. He left the Divine Dragons because he did not want to be the leader of a clan after an intense rivalry with the clan ProGamersAreHere. He later joins this clan in order to show that he has moved on from the rivalry. Trivia * Chronos is named after the Greek titan of time. * Chronos is currently the only known player to have tutorials in-game. * Chronos is also the name of a legendary player in the game Straw Hat Samurai Duels. * Even though the School of Bushido is sometimes considered a clan, Chronos is also currently a member of the clan ProGamersAreHere. * Surprisingly, Chronos doesn't look down on spammers, saying that like everyone else in the game they are "still learning" and that "everyone at one point spams their weapon". He also doesn't look down on noobs, saying that "everyone starts out a noob, but it's the people who don't want to stay one that count". One of the few things that he won't tolerate, though, is a spammer or noob who isn't at least willing to try to get better. * Chronos is a pro at flag capture(usually gets 7-8 flags per game) and point capture, and gets around 16 kills per game * Regardless of his skill, Chronos leans more towards playing maps that require less killing and more strategy, like flag capture and point capture * He is considering reforming the Divine Dragons sometime during the year 2020 * Chronos's favorite weapons(in order of category) are: ** Automatic Peacemaker ** Minigun Shotgun ** Crystal Laser Cannon ** Steam Revolver ** Deadstar ** Elder Force Saber ** Dark Force Saber ** Katana ** Nanobots Rifle ** Trapper ** Freeze Ray Rifle ** Void Ray Rifle ** Laser Bouncer ** Anti-Hero Rifle ** Prototype ** Vampire Hunter ** Soulstone ** Judge ** 0xbadc0de Category:Legendary players Category:Legendary Players